


I Can Open Your Eyes, Take you Wonder by Wonder

by WaitandWonder



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitandWonder/pseuds/WaitandWonder
Summary: Roger and John make a little trip to the most magical place in the world.





	I Can Open Your Eyes, Take you Wonder by Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing I really wanted to write. I mean, John and Roger? going to Disney together? the softest. I hope you all enjoy this :) please let me know what you think!
> 
> This is dedicated to the beautiful bitches from the best gc. Thank you for inspiring meee <3 And special thanks to Nani for taking the time to edit the fic and for the beautiful ending <3

‘I know it’s silly’ John started, his voice low enough so that only Roger could hear him. He didn’t turn his head to him as to not draw attention to John but he did lean his head slightly encouraging him to continue. The rest of the band and some of the roadies were having their own conversations, not paying attention to them anyway.

‘But…’ he bit his lower lip trying to hide the smile that was appearing. 

Roger couldn’t help but smile too. ‘But…?’

‘I kind of want to go to Disney.’

Now he looked at Roger and let a small laugh, covering his mouth. 

They were currently driving past a huge billboard advertisement for the theme park on their way to the hotel. They had set foot in Florida just a few hours ago where they were supposed to have a show tomorrow night.

Roger smile got a bit wider. ‘Do you now?’ He asked teasingly, earning himself a playful pat on his arm. 

‘Don’t make fun of me!’ 

Roger let out a loud laugh at that.

‘Roger, don’t make fun of my John! Whatever it is leave him alone, darling,’ Freddie’s voice interrupted them. 

‘I was not making fun of him!’ He defended himself. ‘How could you think that?’ He said acting hurt but with the smile still on. 

‘You were laughing at me.’

‘It’s true, I heard you laugh, Roger,’ added Brian

He gasped, continuing with his acting, ‘I was laughing with him.’

‘Mmm… okay, Taylor. You are forgiven... for now,’ said John

‘That quickly?’ He leaned in closer, almost nuzzling John’s cheek. ’I thought I would have to do something else to make you forgive me, Deaks.’ 

A loud sound of disgust came from the others in the bus as a small blush appeared on John’s lovely cheeks.

‘Keep it in your pants, Taylor,’ came Crystal’s voice. 

Crystal had  started working with Queen a few years ago but he had already earned a part in their close circle. But sometimes (most times) he could drive  Roger off the wall…  and  that was one of the reasons Roger liked him so much.

He moved his  gaze to look at John again who was looking like the floor was the most interesting thing he had ever seen , still blushing . Roger  glanced through the window and waited for everyone to resume their own conversations before speaking softly again. ‘Going to Disneyland sounds like fun.’ He saw with the corner of his eye John turning his head and smiling.

After all these years Roger’s heart still skipped a beat when he made John smile and his laugh was one of the most precious sounds he had ever heard. He wanted to continue to be a source of happiness for John as long as he could and for as long as John let him . That  was one of the reasons he found himself at the hotel lobby at a ridiculous time the next morning calling to try and book a room at the Disney Contemporary Resort.

‘Aaaah...’ Roger let himself fall on top of John, who was currently laying down on the couch. ‘I love touring but I am glad we have a little break before going on, not gonna lie,’ he murmured with his eyes still closed. One of  Roger’s hands finding John’s as he accommodated his head on the bassist's chest. They had just finished playing their last gig in Inglewood and had scheduled a month off before continuing with the European part of the tour. 

‘You’ll be wanting to get your feet on a stage as soon as we get home.’ 

‘Mmm… maybe.’ Roger felt his body relax as he let out another loud sigh.  While  he could feel one of John’s hands tracing patterns over his back.

This felt like heaven. He could feel John’s soft heart beatings. It was still beating a bit faster than usual but it was normal after a show. And normal after they’d gone for it, his head provided. He scoffed at the thought of not holding his smile.

‘What is so funny?’

‘Nothing’ replied Roger feeling a funny thing in his stomach as he began to laugh. ‘Just a passing thought.’

‘Mmhm... wanna share?’

Roger took a deep breath and pretended to be thinking. ‘I was just thinking about what a spectacular boyfriend I have!’ He declared as he stretched one of his arms over his head and without opening his eyes, pinched softly one of John’s cheeks making him chuckle.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Oh, how he enjoyed these moments. 

‘I can’t wait to get home, unpack, put on the Christmas tree and sleep’ John’s fingers found his hair and twisted a lock of his hair

‘In that order?’

‘Maybe I’ll sleep first.’

‘Good idea.’ Roger stopped for a moment and bit his lower lip trying again to keep himself from smiling.

He had been thinking of how to tell Deaky of his surprise trip to Disney. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it but at the same time, he DID. He knew John was going to be excited about the trip and that he was going to appreciate Roger for arranging it but he just wanted to find the right time to tell him. He didn’t want his mood to be spoiled by something else.

‘Seems like someone is in a very happy mood today,’ john’s voice took him out of his head.

‘Hhm?’ He titled his head to look at John smiling. His boyfriend was also smiling contently but his eyes were closed. ‘How d’you know I was smiling with your eyes closed?’

‘My sixth sense.’

Roger laughed again. What a ridiculous man, Deaky was. ‘Your sixth se- OWH!’ He felt a hard slap on his arse and he knew it wasn’t from the man currently underneath him even though he burst out laughing. He turned around to see Crystal with a smug smile. 

‘What’s up, Taylor?’

‘What the fuck did you do that for!?’

‘Just felt like it. Was wondering how you were going to react’

‘Oh, then that’s more than fine. Feel free to do that anytime.’ He hoped the sarcasm on his voice was noticeable. ‘And why are you laughing for!?’ He gave a playful slap to John’s leg

‘You know, Crys, he makes a similar noise when I do that but I have the feeling he actually enjoys that’

‘UUUUGH!’

‘JOHN!’

The brunet laughed even harder. Crystal was now with both hands covering his eyes ‘uuuugh’ he kept exclaiming ‘i cannot unsee that! Why would you say that, Deacon? WHY?’

‘Yeah, why would you say that, John?’ Roger had already incorporated and made a point of trying to move him out of the couch and onto the floor

John had the nerve to still be laughing when his butt hit the floor. 

‘ANYWAYS. I came here to ask you if you had pack everything already for your trip?’

Roger’s heart stopped  and his face dropped. 

‘I wouldn’t call going back home a trip,’ John said between laughs still not looking his way. 

‘Yeah well-‘

‘Uhm I meant-‘

Roger and Crystal began at the same time like they were caught doing something they shouldn’t have been doing and were trying to act casual.

John stopped laughing at that and frowned.

‘What is going on?’ Damn John and his stupid intuition. 

Both Taylors were looking at each other with their eyes opened widely, the same as their mouths but no  words were escaping from them.

**FUCK**

Roger wanted to surprise him in an incredible way. It was his fault that he had waited so long but it had to be perfect, alright?

‘How about before we do all those things on your list… we do something else?’

John raised his eyebrows and squinted a bit. ‘What exactly do you have in mind?’ 

Roger couldn’t help but smile.

‘Well, you know how you have the best boyfriend in the world, right?’ John bit his lower lip and chuckled. 

‘Yes’ 

‘And remember how weeks ago you mentioned something along the lines of wanting to go to the most magical place in the world?’

John frowned, confused. ‘Where?’

‘Please don’t say anything sexual,’ The roadie rushed to add.

‘Wasn’t going to!’

‘I can’t trust you anymore, can you blame me? I repeat, I can’t erase that image in my head of John slapping-‘

‘Yeah yeah, we get it. What trip?’ John interrupted 

‘Disney,’ Roger finally said.

John’s eyes opened wide as he gasped. ‘Are you serious?’ He asked getting on the couch again but kneeling this time. The younger put both hands on Roger’s knees and moved closer. Oh, how he was enjoying the look on his face. He genuinely looked surprised and excited. You could say he looked like a child who had got exactly what he wanted for Christmas… or a child who had been told he was going to Disney.

‘Like Disney Disney?’ His face was closer now and Roger couldn’t help himself. He gave him a peck on the lips

‘Like Disney Disney’

John gasped taking his hands to his mouth. He immediately frowned. 

Oh shit. ‘Do you not want to go?’ Roger asked tentatively

John’s hands were on the sides of his face in a second. ‘Of course, I want to go! But like… isn’t it dumb that I- a grown adult- is so excited to go there?’

Roger shrugged ‘Why would it be dumb? Who cares? We’re going to have a great time’

‘Yeah but… won’t it be weird if two men with no children go to the parks?’ John was worrying his lower lip and Roger could almost hear hin overthinking.

‘No,’ he simply said

‘I mean.. people might get- they might get a bit suspicious, you know, if we- if two men without a family go there and stay there like, you know’

Roger knew but he smiled anyway. ‘We are Roger fucking Taylor and John fucking Deacon from Queen, no one will care. We are here touring and we just wanted to do some tourist stuff before we get back on the road. Nothing weird about that. People already know we are pretty close. They are always talking about how great and close the rhythm section from Queen is. They all just assume we are very good friends who do a lot of things together as the bachelors of the band. They are blind….’ thankfully, he added to himself. ‘Let not worry about that and enjoy ourselves, okay?’

John smiled and nodded ‘I love you’

Roger took one of John’s hands in his and kissed them ‘Love you too, Deaks’

‘Can we go back to the sexual talk?’ Crystal’s voice came again

The flight to Orlando was the same as any other flight, except Roger couldn’t contain himself. Some would say he seemed more excited than John (some being John) and some may be right but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t like to brag… too much, but he could see how much John had loved the idea. Apart from the fact that he had told him such, John hadn’t stopped dropping facts he had read or heard about the park since the moment they arrived back to the hotel after the gig.

‘Did you know the construction of the park started in 1967, a few years after Walt Disney’s death?’

‘Did you know that Disney got hold of so many acres of land with fictitious companies? Since most parts of the land were swamps, their owners were happy to get rid it but I still don’t think is cool how he bought it.’

‘Disney actually wanted to make a futuristic city called, Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow. Like, he actually wanted it to be a city, not just a theme park’

‘And see? He wasn’t an idiot, he wanted to merge two cities and form a special district to take advantage of their tax and land laws. And guess what? He got what he wanted- or well, not exactly what he wanted because EPCOT was never built, but he did manage to be allowed to issue tax-exempt bonds.’

‘Also, Walt Disney World is not  _ actually  _ in Orlando, it is in Reedy Creek Improvement District. They have almost full administrative control there. Did I tell you it’s basically a special district?’

When the burnet was excited about something, there was no way of shutting him up. But even if there were, Roger wouldn’t do it. He adored listening to him. Saying John’s voice was music to his ears would be  _ too _ cliche but John’ soft and yet determined tone did bring him the weirdest yet wonderful feeling of being right where he needed to be.

John had always made him feel that way. Since the day they’d met.

That would be a lie, though.

The day they had met, they had a bit too much alcohol running through their blood and little too much blood rushing to some body parts. They had made out until they were out of breath and their lips were red. Probably not the best thing to do in one of the bar’s bathroom stalls. To his disappointment, Roger didn’t remember much about their talk before they got in that situation but the universe is sometimes kind and that beautiful engineering student had walked into the Imperial College room to audition for their ridiculous band a week after.

So he was able to have a lot of other talks with him and do a lot of other... fun things with him too, although more along the way. Roger still couldn’t believe his luck, for having crossed paths with John was such a great gift. Roger didn’t believe in destiny or that sort of crap but he sure as hell was thankful that he had gone to their audition. Roger smiled. And to think he had wished to never see that brunet with pink cheeks and soft lips again. 

He was so scared of what he was feeling, even though he, of course, had at that moment completely denied feeling that way and had bottled everything up.

He actually had bottled everything up for almost four years.

He wanted to kick himself thinking of every second they could have enjoyed together if it wasn’t for his idiotic self.

Everyone noticed immediately the special bond that was formed between them. Of course, Roger told everyone and himself that friendship was all it was for the longest of times. A special friendship, but friendship at the end of the day. Not that they hadn’t enjoyed their time together, on the contrary. Roger found out soon enough that John was a unique, talented, funny, interesting person and he loved spending time with him, discussing music, watching a movie or a show, playing games. Welcoming  John into his life had felt like the easiest thing.

Welcoming the feelings that had began to appear… that hadn’t been easy.

But that was over now. At least for the most part. Roger sometimes got scared at how big a heavy with love his heart felt when looking at John Deacon. He didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to control those emotions but he let himself enjoy them now.

A ring indicating their landing was about to start pulled him out of his thoughts. He took a deep breath and looked at John. He was going to do his best to make the brunet have the best of times.

Roger practically hopped out of the plane after the landing and kept a smile on his face the whole time until they reached the hotel in Orlando. John chuckled a few times when he got sight of Roger bouncing slightly on his feet while waiting for the car or drumming on his legs and humming while walking. He was clearly looking forward to this as much as John was. 

John, for his part, remained relatively quiet on the way to the hotel. Roger didn’t worry much about it, he was probably in his head thinking about God knows what but he didn’t look uncomfortable or unhappy. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from smiling a few times, Roger noted, and every few moments he would brush Roger’s hand on the seat. The driver wasn’t one of the band or one they even knew so they didn’t feel comfortable holding hands, so that was a small way of replacing the feeling.

They checked into their rooms and made their ways to the corresponding floor. They had booked separate rooms for the night even though they would probably only use one, they had to keep on the appearance after all. 

John decided a shower was in order before having dinner and calling it early that evening, they had a bit of a drive the next morning and they needed to rest.

Roger laid down on the bed, over the covers, and turned on the TV. He didn’t pay much attention to it, though. The sound of the water running in the bathroom was what his head was focusing on. It was calming. He closed his eyes and sighed, sleep looming him over. He heard the water stopping and after a few moments, the bathroom’s door opening. 

‘Are you feeling more relaxed now, Deaks?’

He didn’t get an immediate answer. Instead, he felt the other side of the bed sinking a bit as John laid himself next to him. The next thing he felt was an arm stretching over his chest and John’s body pressed to his side.

‘Yes,’ John finally muttered. ‘How are you feeling?’ He asked before placing a soft kiss on his neck ‘Do you need to relax?’ Another kiss, this time with a little more pressure. Roger let out the breath he was holding. ‘Do you want me to help with that, Rog?’ John’s hand was now running over his side and making his way inside Roger’s shirt. Roger’s eyes opened as he turned his head to John, the look he had on his face made him feel a pit on his stomach. He could feel himself getting hard already. His breath started to feel heavier and John grinned. He knew the effect he had on Roger.

Roger moved forward and took John’s lips, roughly. One of John’s hand was already on his hair, grasping at it, bringing him closer. ‘Eager, Deaks?’ he teased with a playful smile that soon turned into a whine as John grabbed him through his jeans. ‘Fuck.’ John broke the kiss to give attention to his neck again, alternating between kisses and soft bites, while Roger’s hand moved along John’s bareback, enjoying the feeling of soft skin against his rough fingers. He reached his arse and grabbed it hard pushing him closer.

John had somehow managed to unzip his jeans and in less than a second, his hand was inside them grabbing him. Roger whimpered. ‘John…’

‘That’s me’

Roger let out a loud laugh and searched for John’s lips with a smile. He helped him get rid of his jeans along with his briefs.

Short and sweet kisses were given as John’s hand started working Roger’s length, slowly at first but picking up as the seconds went by. Roger’s mouth was open in an instant and he was doing his best to not be too loud. But it was hard when he had John driving him insane with only his hand on his dick and his mouth on his neck. John pressed his thumb to Roger’s slit and spread his precome to make his dick slide easier in his hand.

Roger’s breathing was getting heavier and faster. John had amazing fingers and delicious lips that were now over his mouth again.

He started moving his hips to go with John’s movements seeking more friction. He was getting close when John took out his hand and broke the kiss. ‘Wha-‘ he watched John spit his hand and wrap it around his dick.

‘There you go, babe. That feels better, doesn’t it?’

Roger’s answer was to arch his back and tilt his head back against the pillow letting out little moans. He was coming undone under John’s touch. His mouth was again over his but they weren’t kissing, they were both open-mouthed and exchanging hard breaths that were getting faster each time John’s hand twisted in a different way.

‘I’m close, please don’t stop,’ Roger said softly. John smiled with his eyes closed starting to go slower. ‘Deacon…’ his voice sound like a warning but the emotions stirring in Roger’s face were the opposite. John adored seeing Roger so vulnerable with (under) him, his emotions and expressions so honest and open.

John lent in and gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss on his cheek and then rested his against Roger’s as he began to speed up again.

Roger cried out John’s name and he pulled harder at his hair as he came. John continued to stroke softly him through his orgasm until the stimulation felt too much and Roger moved John hand away. He remained with his eyes closed catching his breath and he felt John shift beside him. When he opened his eyes he saw him cleaning his hand and the proceeding to clean Roger.

‘I love you,’ he let out softly

John smiled not looking at him ‘You say that to everyone that gets you off?’ that made Roger chuckle.

‘No. Only bass players with incredible fingers who own my heart’

‘How poetic,’ he commented as he made himself comfortable beside Roger, nuzzling his neck. ‘I love you too’

Roger shifted his head and titled John’s to give him a slow kiss, one of his hands making its way to his underwear. He didn’t get much down before John pushed him softly away. 

‘It’s okay, love. I’m exhausted, to be honest. Just wanted to make you feel good.’ Roger looked at him for a brief moment before speaking. ‘Are you sure? I feel a bit selfish.’ John chuckled softly, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Roger’s. ‘Don’t. This was great for me too.’

‘Really?’ the drummer asked again a bit incredulously.

‘Really,’ replied with a peaceful smile

‘Okay… but I’ll make it up to you in the morning.’ He gave him a short peck before resting his head on John’s chest and closing his eyes.

Sleep took over them in a few seconds.

The drive to the park was done early in the morning, they had a few days to enjoy the theme. If it were for Roger he would have scheduled more days to spend at the parks and maybe even some more to enjoy the sunny Miami beaches but Christmas was around the corner and he knew how much it meant for John to spend it back home.

So they needed to make the most out of their time.

There was nothing too special or magical about their entrance to the park since they had to go to the parking lot first. Well, there was nothing special or magical apart from the smile John was wearing since they started to see some figures of the animated characters along the road, indicating their destination was getting closer.

Roger himself couldn’t contain his excitement. He had always loved theme parks. The pit on his stomach every time whatever game he was on took him a bit too high or went a little bit to fast was scary but fun. If he was being honest he couldn’t wait to get himself on those roller coasters everyone had been talking about. 

As they now went through the ‘real’ entrance, some characters greeted them. Well, some people dressed as characters. But who cared? He was determined to go along with it and not think too much about anything. He was there to have a good time with his boyfriend. Of course he was almost thirty but mind you, people had always said he was a bit childish.

The place didn’t seem too crowded, which he knew would make John feel more comfortable, but there was the right amount of people for them to blend in easier. He turned his head to see him with his mouth open in wonder, probably taking everything in. The games, the people, the sounds.

‘It’s a lot, isn’t it?’ he asked. John just nodded. ‘And to think we are just at the resort,’ he mentioned with a grin. ‘Come on, Deacs. Let’s leave our luggage in the room and start exploring!’ John just nodded again and followed him inside the ‘Oahu’ longhouse.

‘Did you know-’ John started and a smile was already appearing on Roger’s face ‘that here is the place where John Lennon signed the paperwork that kinda broke The Beatles?’

The blond’s face dropped ‘Are you joking!?’ John shook his head. ‘Aaagh, that is awful!’

‘Have I already ruined the trip?’ he said between chuckles.

‘Yeah, Deacon, what the hell!’ He punched him in the arm playfully ‘I don’t want you in my room anymore.’ John’s eyes opened at that.

‘Did you- did you book a single room?’

‘Yeah… well, Crystal did. But I told him to,’ he said proudly. ‘It obviously has two beds to keep, uhm, appearances but yeah, I thought it would be more comfortable.’ John just smiled  wider as Roger opened the door to their bedroom, their smiles disappearing from their faces in an instant.

‘WHAT THE FUCK?!’ Roger yelled as John bursted out laughing ‘Is this some kind of joke?’ He exclaimed to no one. 

John was laughing so hard he was now sitting on the floor holding his stomach. ‘You know, I think- I think it is.’ 

There, in the middle of the room were to beds.. two kid-sized beds

‘I’m gonna kill that motherfucker’ 

‘Just be thankful it wasn’t one of those… what are they called… those beds that are on top of each other.. what are they called?’

‘Bunk beds,’ Roger offered to the other Taylor in the line.

‘Bunk beds! Yeah! Be thankful I didn’t book bunk beds for you. This was the only room available on such short notice. We are close to the holidays, you know?’

‘Only a room for kids was available? What about their parents? Where would they go?’

‘I don’t fucking know, I don’t have kids. There must be a lot of mothers and fathers and whatevers there. Ask them.’

‘You know how uncomfortable it was to sleep in such a tiny bed?’

‘Oh, come on. You are not that big.’ 

‘You’re fired,’ he said with no emotion in his voice, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

‘Okay, big boy. See you in a couple of days.’ And the line went dead

‘What did he say?’ John asked as Roger came to sit in front of him. They were now in the buffet, John’s plate was full… well he actually had two plates. One with eggs, toast and cheese and another full with Mickey Mouse-shaped pancakes.  Roger raised an eyebrow. ‘Hungry?’ 

‘This one's for you, dummy.’ He pushed the pancakes towards Roger, making him smile.

‘I love pancakes, thanks!’

‘Don’t I know?’ He took the toast with cheese to his mouth and bit into it ‘Anyways, what did he say?’ 

‘That it was the only room available with two beds.’

‘He is taking the piss, you know that,’ stated John with a smile.

‘Of course.’ He paused and looked at the man across the table. ‘And I just don’t know why you find it so funny.’

John didn’t answer. He just shrugged and quirked his mouth.

Roger cut into the pancakes and took a mouthful of it, still watching John with narrowed eyes.

Yesterday after leaving their bags in their room they decided something with low adrenaline was in order for their first day and they decided to explore Treasure Island. They had grabbed their cameras, sunglasses, and some money and off they went. This more than an attraction, it was like a zoo, where you could watch different animals. It might sound boring but it was just what Roger, and he believed John too, needed. 

Spending all afternoon strolling through the island like they had all the time in the world; John stopping every ten minutes to take another picture of another bird with a slightly different colour than the one they had encountered before. Or in  Roger’s case, taking another picture of his bass player with a slightly different smile or silly face than the one before.

At first, he was trying to be discreet, taking a photo of John when he was taking a photo himself of something else, or when he was rambling so much he didn’t even notice Roger snapping a shot or two. After a while, he did notice and the smile he was wearing shaped into a full grin before turning his face away from Roger’s lens.

‘Stop it, Rog,’ he murmured

‘What? I’m just appreciating nature's wonders.’

John let out a snort. ‘Nature’s wonders?’

Roger’s cheeks started to burn. ‘Well, I am sorry for trying to flatter my boyfriend.’ He worried his lower lip.

‘Boyfriend flattered.’ John pushed his shoulder against his playfully.

Roger would have kissed him right there.

‘Come on, handsome.’ He pushed John forward, brushing his hand against the brunet’s lower back. ‘Let’s look for the flamingos!’

When their legs had been too tired to keep walking and they’d been out of camera rolls, they had gone back to the resort. Both men had been so tired, they had almost fallen asleep with their clothes on… over one of those tiny beds.

‘What do you feel like doing today?’John asked after finishing his orange juice. 

‘Do you want to go to River Country?’

‘The waterpark?’ he inquired. 

‘Yeah! Why not? It’s almost 20 degrees out there.’

John  tilted his head like he was thinking ‘Okay. Why not?’

In retrospective, it wasn’t Roger’s cleverest idea. They jumped into the Slippery Slide Falls and as soon as his body touched the water he knew it definitely wasn’t hot enough. Both men were shaking from the cold and had to rush to change their clothes between jokes and laughs.

They decided to then spend a few hours wandering about the Shopping Village. Roger treated himself to a Goofy shirt, his favourite classic Disney character, and a pair of Mickey socks. John, on the other hand, indulged himself by buying some delicious chocolate chips cookies. He would never understand how on earth John managed to stay that thin eating as much crap as he did. Roger probably ate almost as much but had the decency of putting on weight and having a noticeable tummy.

The drummer had said that to him once or twice before, always receiving a laugh and a compliment in response. ‘It’s just the way I am made, I suppose,’ he had said. ‘And besides, I adore this tummy,’ he emphasized his words by leaving a trail of kisses in said part, making Roger giggle.

Roger also treated himself to treating John. Every time the grey-eyed man would just imply he would like to buy something, Roger was there first. John thought that Pluto hat was nice? Bought it. The Disney themed cards were silly and funny? Bought it. A mickey mouse scrabble? Bought. Another t-shirt with Donald Duck on it? Bought it.

‘Babe, stop!’ John chuckled. ‘I have money too. I’m in a successful band, just like you. you don’t have to buy everything I lay my eyes on!’ 

‘But I want you to have the best experience!’ He exclaimed at the same time he took the Mickey ears he had bought out of the bag and placed them over John’s head. He noticed John pursing his lips and giving him a lopsided smile. Was he restraining himself from kissing him as bad as Roger was?

He took a step backwards to take him in. To say Deaky looked cute was an understatement. To say he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen was also an understatement. And don’t even let him get started on saying how lucky he was to have him by his side in every sense of the word.

A flash suddenly blinded him. He blinked quickly several times to get his eyes used to the surroundings again. ‘You had an adorable silly face on, I couldn’t resist,’ admitted John ‘I also vote for you to get one of these.’ He gestured to the iconic ears over his head. ‘You would look even more adorable and more silly.’ Roger just stuck his tongue out it a playful way.

Tom Sawyer’s Island was next. It was a whole island full of references from the book that gave the name to the attraction. A funny fact, Twain’s novel was the first one he gifted John after they started to officially date, it didn’t end up being a particular favourite of them but it now had a special memory attached to it.

After lunch, they made their way to see the Admiral Joe Fowler riverboat and to hop on one of the small Mike Fink Keel boats that took them through Rivers of America. It was pretty chill and exactly what they needed after eating so much food. 

The country bear jambo-whatever show they went after was pretty forgettable in Roger’s opinion. Who wants to see creepy animatronic bears perform country music? No one in their right mind, he was sure. But now, the shooting arcade? That was fun. Although his boyfriend seemed to be the one having the most of fun. He practically had to drag him out of the place to go to the Haunted Mansion, where he spent all ride holding John’s hand, not because he was scared but because he could. He did notice John j umping  a few times and tightening the grip on his hand.

A few hours later, Roger found himself with a hand on the top of his head, holding the Mickey Mouse ears in place as he and John dashed towards the main street of well, Main Street, trying to make it to the famous mouse’s 50th birthday parade. Luckily they arrived just in time to see the parade start. They stopped where people started to be gathered in a crowd and decided to watch it from behind them. Roger was so  focused on catching his breath that he didn’t realize John’s hand was in his, he barely remembered grabbing it before starting to run. He softly brushed his thumb over the back of his hand before letting it go. 

Character after character started to parade in front of them, as well as some performers. He didn’t realize but he found himself with a smile on his face, genuinely enjoying the event. Seeing the kids around them screaming and waving at every figure that passed was not annoying as he thought it might be, in fact, it was pretty endearing. He, himself, wanted to wave a time or two.

As the star of the parade was arriving at their place John moved his head closer and whispered very seriously, ‘Do you think we will look as good as he does in our fifties?’ 

Roger bursted out laughing.

Roger must have been more tired than the night before because he didn’t wake up during the night at all, not even when John turned around a billion times. No, he didn’t wake up but he was a hundred percent sure he had done that.

Today they had the whole day planned and even though they wanted to take it easy still, they had a full schedule. They were both stubborn and wanted to see everything they had left to see. So they woke up early as the sun started to rise and made their way downstairs to have breakfast.

Roger’s arse was still a bit sore from last night and so he winced when he sat down. No, not because of what you might think. Roger had finished giving John an -objectively- amazing blowjob when he had made a bad move a fell off the bed right into the floor.

Tomorrowland was first on the list. Roger had been wanting to get on that space roller coaster everyone had been talking about around them these days and John was very excited to get into the Star Jets. But maybe none of those were good options just after having breakfast, so they settled on going to the race car track. 

Being surrounded by kids and whole families in the queue didn’t stop Roger from getting competitive. ‘Watch your arse, I’m gonna come first-’

John didn’t answer immediately, ‘Don’t you always?’ He said casually trying to contain his smile and earning himself a bump on the shoulder.

Space Mountain was every bit as fun and incredible as everyone had been saying. So much that they ended up making the queue not one more time but three more times. Each time laughing more than the last during the ride. They were laughing even more after riding the Star Jets two times. John was so dizzy he couldn’t even stand or walk properly. They laughed all the way to the bathroom, where John emptied his stomach.

Despite what a normal human being would have done, John wanted to get on the ride again and the drummer had to convince him not to. He dragged him out and forced him to sit down and just rest a bit before going to the Mars attraction.

There, he had to contain himself from commenting space-related facts he had learned  from Brian and that was sure John had too. They finished the ride with a smile on their faces, Roger was sure his face was hurting from smiling every second of the day lately. He was sure he also maintained the smile while sleeping and having John wrapped up around him.

‘Sometimes I wish I paid more attention to what that curly-headed says,’ commented Roger and John nodded in agreement. ‘Like, sometimes he gets so into it that I think he forgets not everyone studied astrophysics as he did.’

John cleared his throat, ‘blah blah blah starts, blah blah dust, do you understand what I am saying? It’s amazing how blah more space dust blah,’ he imitated Brian’s tone, mocking him and making Roger chuckle.

They spent the rest of the day and afternoon in a happy bliss, walking around Fantasyland and talking non-stop. Roger was still sometimes surprised when he found himself deep in conversation with the brunet. They might had known each other from years now and had spent hours and hours together exchanging thoughts and words but that didn’t stop them from continuing doing just that. Somehow they always found new topics or revisited old ones. Talking to John was as natural and effortless as breathing. He could also argue it was as indispensable as breathing was too. 

However, Roger felt a bit guilty from time to time. There were a lot of moments when he found himself just staring at John talk without actually registering what he was saying. It wasn’t his fault, of course. It was Deaky’s fault for having those soft lips, that cute nose, those beautiful grey eyes…

At night, when they were in front of the fucking Cinderella castle and the fireworks were going off, Roger felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest just by looking at his beloved. 

The shiny explosions in the sky were beautiful and it truly felt magical but he wondered if it actually was because of John.  Those couple of days were spent like if they were in a bubble where reality could not touch them but, if he let his heart speak, that was what being with John made him feel most of the times.

And of course, how the fireworks were reflecting on John’s eyes made his heart skip many beats. 

He crossed his arms, imitating the blond, and slowly got closer to him so that their arms were casually touching. John, having noticed him, moved himself a little bit closer and  stretched the fingers of his left hand just enough to brush them against the ones on Roger’s right hand. 

John looked at him with a small smile and eyes that spoke more than words. If he could, he would have grabbed him right there and smash their lips together, maybe not even that, maybe just hug him and held him tight. But this stupid world was still not ready for people like them.

This little touch would have to be enough for now.

When the show was over and everyone started to go, they followed, walking as closely as they could. They made their way into the resort and into their room.

Now, they were getting rid off their clothes, one piece at a time, between soft, short and silent kisses. 

In no time they were with their bodies pressed against each other on the bed. Roger was hovering over John, holding his face in place with one hand. He cupped his cheek and brushed his lips with his thumb, parting them before smashing their lips together. John’s hand was on the drummer’s waist trying to push him even closer and deepening the kiss.

Despite John’s lips were insistent, they weren’t urgent. And that’s just how Roger wanted it to be tonight. No rush. Just them taking the time and enjoying each other. Roger’s hand made his way down John’s side, finally reaching his cock and giving it some quick strokes. He muffled his whines by pushing his tongue against the other one’s harder.

‘We have to be quiet, babe,’ he murmured over his lips. John responded by gifting him with the sweetest short pecks on the lips. 

Roger was already pretty hard and he could feel John getting bigger in his hand after each stoke. When the brunet started to rock his hips, seeking more friction, Roger went to grab the bottle of lube and a condom. He straddled John’s hip and spread a considerable amount of liquid over his fingers and took them to his back, down to his arse. He carefully circled his entrance, shuddering a bit because of how cold the lube was and because of where his fingertips were now. Biting his lip to keep a whine from going out, he pushed a finger in and then slowly another. He started to move them, opening and preparing himself. When he started to get used to the feeling he opened his eyes and saw John staring at him with his eyes darker than the sky at night. He was holding himself up with his hands on the mattress and had his mouth opened. In one quick movement, he brought himself forward and captured Roger’s lips. His hands going through all over his back and hair. 

The blond tapped the space beside him and found the lube again. This time he spread it all over John’s dick, which was already covered by s condom. Holding his boyfriend’s gaze, he lifted up and slowly guided his dick inside of him. Their breaths catching at first and exhaling the moment John was fully inside. 

They didn’t move immediately. They were just breathing heavily, Roger with his forehead resting on top of John’s head and John resting his on the blond’s chest. 

Roger would had never thought there was going to be a point in his life where he would feel so comfortable with this. And he didn’t mean having dick up his arse. He meant being this... vulnerable and open with someone. Taking pleasure not only in the act but also in just sharing the moment with this person he adored with every fibre of him.

He also never thought he would become a freaking teenage girl.

He cupped John’s face with both hands and tilted it up with a grin. John was with a smile of his own.

‘I fucking love you, okay? Like, every piece of you, John Deacon.’

John’s smile grew wider before giving him a short, tender kiss. ‘This place has made you softer,’ he teased against his lips, Roger chuckled. ‘But... I also love every piece of you, Roger Taylor.’

The blond chuckled as he brought their lips together, not bearing to have John’s away from his any more seconds. He slowly started to rock his hips and John’s hands travelled to his hips, holding him and place and helping him with the movements.

It was leisurely, sweet, but in no time they were both panting and doing their best no to do any loud or compromising sound. He could sense John getting closer and closer and he himself wasn’t so much different; with his cock brushing against John’s stomach and John’s sliding faster in and out of him every second, Roger was about to come in no time.

‘Ah!’ He moaned and the brunet’s hand was over his mouth quickly. 

‘Shh…’ He whispered as he continued to hit that sweet spot.

‘Shh- ah-ah! shh you, Deacon’ John just laughed softly and slid his hand between them grabbing Roger’s shaft and starting to work it, slow at first but speeding up at the same time their hips did.

Roger finally came and muffled his whines by biting at John’s shoulder, he rested his head there, hiding his face in his neck and whispering words of encouragement to his boyfriend. ‘Come on, babe. Come for me.’ And with one last push, John did.

They stayed like that for a while with their eyes closed, catching their breaths. Roger wrapped his arms around John in a tight (and a bit uncomfortable) hug. But who cared? He really was lucky.

They had tried to move the beds together but at the second they had begun to move one, they had realized it was a bad idea.

Roger had apologized over and over again but John had just laughed it off.

‘It’s more than fine, Rog. We have a bed more than twice as big at home. Crystal was just taking the piss out of us.’

Roger sighed, ‘I know, and I know that the bastard didn’t do it to ACTUALLY ruin our days here but I-‘ he stopped himself. He sounded like a teenager. ‘I wanted this trip to be perfect,’ he added quickly before turning around. A task which was not easy. He moved inside the covers trying to find the perfect position while facing John. Once he found it, he grabbed the brunet’s arm and placed it around his waist as he himself mirrored the position. ‘And don’t say its perfect because you are here with me!’ John was holding Roger’s gaze with a smirk.

‘Okay. I won’t say anything of sorts,’ he mumbled as he closed his eyes and nuzzled the other one’s nose. Resting his forehead against Roger’s he mumbled something he couldn’t understand and fell asleep.

  
  


They eventually come back to the park alone, when their kids are grown-ups and have their own lives. It’s way different than when they first went... much more technology and new attractions. But they felt the same excitement. They felt as in love as they did back in the late 70s.

As their last day ended and they were walking hand in hand, just like they couldn’t do back then, in front of the castle. ‘You know... I wanted to propose here the first time we visited this place…’ Roger admitted with a little sigh. ‘I mean, I didn’t have a plan or a ring even,’ he unconsciously brushed the one he now had on his left hand. ‘But the urge was so… I don’t know, it was there. Just looking at you with all the fireworks and stuff around made me want to get on one knee and do it.’ 

They got married as soon as it was legal that they did so, but a proposal here? It would have been magic. John looked at him briefly and chuckled, grinning that breathtaking tooth-gapped grin the blond loved so much. ‘That’s funny. I wanted to propose to you just like that on that same trip.’


End file.
